My Baby
by Paddys-Lover
Summary: Hermione remembers, what has been and hopes for a better time for her child. (one-Shot)


_**My Baby.**_

Well what can I say, I knew the consequences of falling in love, I knew his temper was quick to be set off. Oh the amount of fights we had, had before that fateful day. I just can not believe for one moment that he truly did mean those words. Oh god how I would take back what I said to him, but I can't. I became the coward after coming back, and now I'm sat in a pessimistic muggle pub, waiting for my shift to be over. Nobody is going to forgive me now are they. The last person to see me, was Draco. How in someways I am thankful it was him who found me huddled in a corner crying, blood trailing down my lip. He may be reformed but he was his old self to me. It made me see that if the person I love could hit me, how could he ever love me. I suppose I should take you back to what happened that day, as I am no doubt confusing you.

I suppose it started when my time turner, went wrong. I woke with a headache and a headmaster that had no idea who I was. I was scared how far back had I gone. It turned out I had gone back more than 20 years. The school year went slowly, I tried to keep my emotions in check, but he just kept pulling my barriers down. Bit by bit I fell in love with him, but it was not an easy ride. We argued, we fought and then we made up. That is what kept us together the arguments, we were both too stubborn to let the other be right. He would provoke me and in return I would do the same to him. The amount of times we nearly came to blows was inane. No matter what we continued on with our love hate relationship. Months after I had first found myself in the past, Dumbledore called me to his office. Great news he says I have found a way for you to return. He goes into detail, and gives me a ring. He says its like a portkey, set to go into the future. I have exactly 2hours from 10am before it goes off. He tells me that if I change my mind all I have to do is remove the ring. Easy! Yeah right I leave his office in a daze. Slowly making my way to the common room. I know he won't be there, he has detention once again. So this part is easy. I say my goodbye's to the rest of my new friend's knowing this will be the last time I see some of them alive. They are sad to see me going but I reassure them I will see them sometime in the future. That was the easy part.

**flashback**

_**Walking in a daze to where I know he is. I am right on time, detention has just ended. He looks at me with that smile on his face, I know that look, but he is wrong this time. I take his hand and lead him down the corridor to an empty classroom. This is going to kill him. I mutter to myself.**_

"_**What's up sweet's couldn't wait for me to walk up to the common room?" Oh how I hate that nickname, to be honest I am sure he use's it just to cause a row. Now is not the time, keep your cool.**_

"_**No…I..Have some ..thing I ..neeed too to tell y..oou!" Oh shit I am stuttering he knows its not good news.**_

"**_What's wrong?" He isn't going to like it oh well see if you can say it with out stuttering you bloody fool._**

"_**I have to leave!" there I said it. **_

"_**Where are you going?" Don't make me say it please**_

"_**Home" that one word brings reality crashing down around us. **_

"_**You mean your leaving for good?" he is fighting it he wants to yell, maybe it would be better if he yelled at me, then I could go I wouldn't want to stay. I hope he yells tells me he hates me, it would hurt but it would be so much better in the future, at least I wouldn't have to face him. **_

"**_I'm Sorry, but I don't really have a choice" That's it he is gonna yell, I can see it in his eyes._**

"**_OF COURSE YOU HAVE A CHOICE. WHAT ABOUT ME DON'T YOU CARE THAT I LOVE YOU! YOU COULD STAY WITH ME….." no don't say that say you hate me, tell me how much you hate me, oh well I am going to have to say for him._**

"**_I'm sorry but I don't love you, you were just a bit of fun." That's what he used to say, oh well nothing like kicking some one in the balls when they are down._**

**_I look at him, he is like a lost puppy, I think that he may believe me, its not true I want to take him in my arms and tell him I am going to be there forever, but I cant I need to go home. I miss my friends, they are my family. I do think that maybe, we will be able to leave on a mutual respect for each other. He is speaking but I can't hear him. My mind has shut down. I love him, I am willing to give that up. 20 years is a long time to wait. I left him a letter telling him to meet me at the lake. But will he still turn up twenty years later. Can I expect him to wait for me, I suppose he doesn't have much choice 12 years in prison, not fun. He's yelling now, his voice is raising in volume. I still can't hear him. I don't know what to do, I'm just standing here like a vegetable. Oh fuck he has snapped, the classroom is getting trashed. Maybe he will calm down. I have five minuets before the ring activates. He is moving towards me. I can't do this, I'm so sorry please forgive me._**

_**Whack **_

**_Well I never saw that coming. Fuck that hurt. My brain is trying to tell me something, but I can't register anything else. He hit me, holy shit he hit me. _**

"**_Get away from me!" I scream at him. He backs himself against the wall. I do the same. Tears spill from both our eyes. _**

**_He looks up at me through his red eyes, and says "I'm sorry I love you"_**

"**_I'm sorry" is the only thing I say as I fell the ring activate "Goodbye" I whisper as I am dragged forward in time. I find my self in the same class room, except the desks are no longer thrown across the room in a fit of rage. Blood is filling my mouth so quickly, and all I can do is break down and start to hyperventilate. Draco must have heard me as he shoots into the classroom. He doesn't ask any questions, just heals my nose and lip, tells me to breathe. Calms me down, and then tells me I have a choice. Stay or Leave. And he leaves me there. I thank him, but he doesn't hear me._**

**End Flashback **

So there you have it, I left. I did keep an eye on the papers for a few weeks, but I stopped when they speculated that I had become one of Voldermort's victims. That was one year ago to day, after I left I found out I was pregnant, I now have a little baby girl to look after. She is the spit of her dad. It doesn't make me love her any less, she will always be my little darling. I suppose that I will have to face the wizarding world one day, she is bound to get a letter from Hogwart's. Oh well only 11 years to go. I wonder what type of adventures my baby girl will get herself into. I wonder if she will ever meet her father, what would he say about her. My baby.

My Baby McKenna Riley Granger-Black.


End file.
